Danny
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Danny |jname=ダン |tmname=Dan |slogan=no |image=Danny.png |size=220px |caption=Danny |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Auburn |hometown=Navel Island |region=Orange Islands |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |orange=yes |leader=yes |gym=Navel Gym |challenge=Bobsled race |badge=Badge#Sea Ruby Badge Sea Ruby Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP093 |epname=Navel Maneuvers |enva=Jim Malone |java=Yasunori Matsumoto }} Danny (Japanese: ダン Dan) is the Gym Leader of the Navel Island's Gym, known officially as the Navel Gym. He hands out the to Trainers who defeat him. History Danny was the second Gym Leader encountered in the Orange Archipelago, in Navel Maneuvers. He appears to enjoy water sports including sailing and windsurfing. He and seemed to develop some sort of relationship. Danny did not simply battle Ash, however; instead, he challenged Ash to work with his in order to win the Badge. Initially, Danny and Ash had to climb a mountain without the aid of any of their Pokémon. Then Ash and Danny each chose three Pokémon to build a bobsled (or toboggan) of sorts, and the final challenge was a bobsled race down the side of the mountain. He reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Pokémon This is a listing of Danny's known Pokémon in the . was used by him during the first challenge against Ash. Using Ice Beam, she was able to quickly freeze the water coming out of the geyser in order to beat . Nidoqueen's physical strength was then used to help carve out a sled from Danny's slab of ice in the second challenge. She reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Nidoqueen's only known move is .}} was only seen during the second challenge against Ash, where it helped to carve a sled from the ice that Nidoqueen froze earlier. It reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} was the only one of Danny's Pokémon to be in both the second and third challenges. It first helped carve the block ice into a sled after which it then helped steer that sled in the race down the mountain. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Scyther's only known move is .}} was one of Danny's Pokémon that was used during the third challenge, the race down the mountain. It used its weight to help steer and it also used Explosion to ward off Team Rocket. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Electrode's only known move is .}} was only seen during the race down the mountain. Besides using its weight to help steer the sled, Geodude also had a powerful throw in the snowball fight to defend against Team Rocket. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. None of Geodude's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松本保典 Yasunori Matsumoto |en=Jim Malone |he=שלמה שליו Shlomo Shalev |no=Trond Teigen |es_eu=Jesús Maniega |es_la=Yamil Atala |pt_br=Silvio Giraldi |pl=Robert Ostolski}} Trivia * Danny has a shirt with a print on it. * Danny is the only regular Gym Leader of the Orange Crew not to have a family member revealed. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders de:Danny es:Danny fr:Danny it:Danny ja:ダン zh:小丹